<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the road by thegrayness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543852">On the road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness'>thegrayness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the touch of your hand [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Road Trips, Snacks &amp; Snack Food, Tentacles, rosebuddwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick and David and the tentacles go on a road trip. </p><p>Ficlet for #rosebuddwrites prompts #3: on the road.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the touch of your hand [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On the road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of a series I'll be doing for two of the <a href="https://rosebuddwrites.tumblr.com/post/190577309616/hey-yall-guess-whats-gonna-happen-in-february">February Writing Prompts from Rosebudd Writes</a>. The series will eventually be multi-fandom so please, please check the tags for each one if you decide to subscribe. I do intend to have a ficlet for every single day (unless some are combined) so far.</p><p>These were all brainstormed with the usual suspects, and beta'd by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing/works">this_is_not_nothing</a>.</p><p>This one is for #3 on the non-smut list: on the road. Also this has David with tentacles. </p><p>Also in this universe, MTP happens differently in that Patrick was not keeping anything from his parents.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Generally speaking, it was easier for David to leave his tentacles retracted in the car, especially if Patrick was driving. They weren’t too troublesome, but the neck tentacle </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> often try to distract Patrick while he was driving, and of course, the snack tentacle was always stealing David’s treats and shoving them at Patrick. The last time they were on a trip, they almost ran out of snacks because the tentacle kept feeding Patrick. And Patrick was too much of a softie to say, ‘No, thanks, David needs all the snacks.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, it was just better overall to keep them contained if they were going to be in the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On longer trips, however, both David </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>his tentacles got restless if they were retracted for too long. It must have been something about the movement or the rumbling of the engine or something that made them itch to come out way sooner than if it was simply a day at the store. Which was how David and Patrick found themselves with eight unruly and excitable tentacles to control as they drove out to visit Patrick’s family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marcy and Clint had met David—and his tentacles—before, of course. David had invited them to Patrick’s surprise party, and they had been adorably excited to </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> meet Patrick’s new boyfriend. And David had been delighted (and mildly horrified) that phrases like, “He talks about you all the time,” were getting tossed around.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But David still got anxious when his tentacles were around unfamiliar people because they were a lot to handle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tentacle switched the song for the third time in ten minutes, and David saw Patrick’s fingers tighten on the steering wheel. David grabbed the tentacle with his hands and held it in his lap. The only problem was, he couldn’t do that with eight tentacles. His neck tentacle was at least, well, half behaving, resting comfortably around the back of Patrick’s neck, tip settled in the dip of his collarbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another tentacle shot out to press the button to put on Patrick’s hazard lights, and David groaned and reached out to turn them off. “How much longer?” He asked. He didn’t know how much more of this either of them could take. “Maybe we should make a pit stop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can’t exactly walk into a convenience store, the ten of us, can we?” Patrick responded, voice a bit edgy, and two tentacles that had been resting benignly on his arm pulled away quickly and wiggled themselves around David’s middle. David pet at one of them, but didn’t exactly blame Patrick. They were in rare form this morning, and Patrick did have a point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a rest stop with hopefully no other travelers?” David asked hopefully. “Let’s at least keep an eye out for one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick hummed in agreement, and a tentacle reached out to change the song again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ended up finding a picnic area with the tiniest restroom David had ever seen. It was barely half a step up from a port-a-potty, and he’d had to retract his tentacles to get in it, but he’d mistakenly had a large coffee that morning and he knew he wasn’t going to make it to the Brewers’ house in time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick went in after him and David squirted hand sanitizer into his hands when he walked back to the car. David’s tentacles were out again, and David was enjoying the nice breeze along the lengths of them. Once Patrick was within a tentacle’s reach, the neck tentacle fluttered over to him to tap against the side of his neck. Patrick grabbed it and pressed a kiss against it before wrapping his arms around David’s waist. “Sorry I was grumpy in the car,” he murmured against David’s shoulder. A few other tentacles wrapped themselves around Patrick, and David put his arms around Patrick’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are being super annoying,” David offered, and the tentacles squeezed Patrick tight as if he’d been the one to say it. Patrick huffed out a laugh and slid a hand down David’s back and under his shirt to stroke lightly at the bases of a few of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm,” David sighed, sliding a hand into the back of Patrick’s hair. “Okay, we should let go now,” he said, and he was talking to his tentacles but Patrick nodded, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Patrick said as he took a step back once the tentacles had loosened their hold. David smiled and kissed him, pulling him closer again, and a few tentacles wrapped around Patrick’s shoulders. “Okay,” he mumbled into David’s mouth. “Okay. We’ll never make it to my parents’ house if we stand here and make out all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would that be so bad?” David asked breathlessly, fingers toying with the hair near Patrick’s ear. “I do want that casserole though, so you might have a point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick kissed his forehead and managed to extricate himself from all of the appendages. “Come on,” he said, walking around to the driver’s side. “I’ll let the tentacles pick the music.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>